Doppelgänger
History 600 years ago when vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc upon the Aztec, a powerful Aztec shaman cast a curse on them, making vampires powerless against the sun, and forcing werewolves to be able to transform only during the full moon and unable to control themselves. The Moonstone binds the curse. Rose stated that the Moonstone was used for binding the curse, while a Petrova doppleganger is needed to be sacrificed for the curse to be broken. The only known alive Dopplegangers being Katherine and Elena, Due to Katherine technically being dead, Elena is the only one who can break the curse. The doppelgangers were created as a way to break the curse since the curse was bounded from a sacrifice of Petrova blood to keep the vampires, slaves to the sun and werewolves, servants of the moon. If the curse was lifted by a vampire, then the werewolves would be forever stuck in the curse of the moon, which they can only turn every full moon, and vise versa. In order to break the curse of the sun and the moon, the blood of a Petrova doppelganger, a vampire and a werewolf as sacrifices along with the moonstone and a witch to do the spell are needed. In 1492, when the first Petrova doppelganger, Katerina Petrova still a human, she was captured by Klaus(vampire who wants to break the curse). She knew that she was going to die, so she tricked Trevor, one of Klaus' servants, into helping her escape. Katherine was witty; she knew that if she became a vampire she'd be useless to Klaus. With Rose'sblood in her system, she killed herself and came back as a vampire. In her escape as a vampire, Klaus made her suffer by killing all her family and relatives in Bulgaria, thinking that the doppelganger would never reappear again. What Klaus didn't know was that Katerina had a child that was kept secret and this child continued the bloodline of the Petrova family. Present Time Katherine was off the hook and now passed the fate of being a sacrificed Petrova doppelganger to Elena Gilbert. When the series begun year 2009, Elena appears to be the exact replica of Katherine which means that she's the second doppelganger with a Petrova blood like Katherine. The fact that Elena's life is now full of misery is not because she met Stefan nor when he came to the town but because it is her fate to be. She doesn't blame anyone because there's no one to blame, it's like she's destined to be hurt by endangering all the people that she loves. When Katherine came back to Mystic Falls, she enjoyed wandering around the town and getting back in the life the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. She knew that the both moved on with their past and now have Elena. This made her want Elena to suffer, live in misery and end her relationship with Stefan. Katherine threatened Stefan that if they didn't obey what she says, she'd kill all Elena's loved ones in front of her and she will kill Elena in front of him. However, Elena and Stefan didn't want to break up, instead they pretended that they weren't together to make Katherine believe that they did obey her. They underestimated Katherine; they didn't notice that she was always one step ahead of them and figured out everything instantly. Katherine was in and out of Elena's house, pretending to be Elena, removing the vervain from what they eat and drink. She showed them her disappointment by compelling Jenna to stab herself in front of Elena. Luckily, Jenna survived and ended up in the hospital. After realizing their mistakes, Elena broke up with Stefan for real. As Vanessa said, "I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like trying to undo their lives." In Katherine's return, she had some other businesses in town not just to make Elena suffer. She retrieved the moonstone from the Lockwoods' and prepared her own sacrifices in breaking the curse. As the first unused doppelganger, tired from running, she intended to make a deal with Klaus by handing over Elena herself. Notes *In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's friends or relatives portends illness or danger, while seeing one's own doppelgänger is an omen of death. *Doppelgangers can only be useful in breaking the curse if they're a human. *Katherine is the first Petrova doppelganger. *Elena appeared to be the second doppelganger since Katherine escaped and became a vampire. Petrova doppelgangers are: The original Petrova woman who looks like Elena and Katherine Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) Elena Gilbert Katherine-Elena Conversation 'Episode 4: Memory Lane' Elena arrives at the Salvatore's Boarding House calling Stefan. When suddenly, Katherine's already behind her. Elena turns around. Katherine: (Staring at Elena) You must be Elena? Elena was shocked, surprised, and confused seeing Katherine. Katherine is observing Elena. Elena: (Still confused) ''How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike? ''Katherine walks towards Elena, still observing, staring gradually turns into glaring. Elena starts getting nervous. Katherine:' '''You're asking the wrong questions. ---- 'Episode 9: Katerina' PART I ''Caroline opens the door of the tomb. Katherine appears from the dark. She speaks in pain because of hunger. Katherine: Hello Elena. Come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline. Elena speaks to Caroline convincing her to leave. Katherine: Stefan know you're here? Elena: I've brought you some things. Katherine: 'You came here to bribe me? What is it that you want? ''Elena throws a white cloth beside Katherine inside the tomb. '''Elena: I want you to tell me about Klaus. Katherine:'' (Hearing Klaus' name made her enthusiast)'' Mmm. You've been busy. Elena pulling the book of Petrova history from her bag. Elena: 'I also brought you this. ''Showing the book to Katherine. '''Elena: It's your family history. It says in here that your family line ended with you.'' (Certain)'' Obviously, it's not true. Katherine:' '(Annoyed) You think that if you'd brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up? Elena picks something. Elena: (Showing a bottle of blood to Katherine) I also brought you this. Katherine uses her vamp speed heading for the blood but the spell blocks her from going out of the tomb. Elena: (Teasing and bribing) You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten? Twenty years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummified? I can't even imagine. Katherine is starting to flare up but decides to give in. She sits down, showing her defeat and Elena follows while pouring small amount of blood into a cup and reaches it to Katherine Katherine:'' (Katherine breathes heavily, looks at Elena and shows her hunger.) You have the Petrova fire. ''Katherine drinks the blood, looks at Elena again. Elena:'' More blood? ''Katherine puts down the cup to get more blood and begins to tell a story. While Elena is refilling the cup and reaches it to Katherine. Katherine: It's a long story... Klaus and I. 'Twas all the way from England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. (Lowered her voice) Or I was thrown out. (Drinks the blood after speaking) Elena: (Curious) ''Thrown out? '''Katherine:' (Explaining) My family, your true ancestors... they disowned me. Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Pierce Family Category:Gilbert Family